wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Mathers Compound Assault
The Mathers Compound Assault (or Fallen Fall) was a battle near and in the Mathers compound. A loose alliance of villains and heroes attacked the Fallen and their allies while several parties pursued their individual goals. Prelude Prancer, with the help of Tattletale, establishes a villain association based in Hollow Point, from which small-time villains can operate as mercenaries or small-time criminals.Interlude 1 II Rain's Clustermates, possibly on Tattletale's recommendation, recruit a large force of mercenaries from Hollow Point to attack The Fallen at the Mathers compound. Snag's cluster-trigger group had planned an ambush on the Fallen in order to kill Rain. With the help of Prancer's team and many hired villains, including Tattletale and the Undersiders, they lead the fight with the FallenShadow 5.5, but Tattletale informs Victoria's therapy group of the attack ahead of time. Victoria's group gains the assistance of Gilpatrick's Patrol Block, the Wardens, and Advance GuardShadow 5.7; in secret, March reaches out to Rain and offers her help. Meanwhile, The Fallen gather their capes and affiliated biker gangs to help their side of the fight. Events With Rain, Prancer, and the Undersiders' teams going on the attack against the Fallen, the heroes are left protecting and evacuating civilians and non-aggressive members of the Fallen; this is not an easy task, as many fight when provoked. Several run-ins with members of the Bikers show Victoria's use of the Wretch to take them down swiftly.Shadow 5.9 Eventually the heroes and villains collide in a three-way battle between Valefor and a group of Fallen, Beast of Burden's group, and some heroes, including Victoria and other members of her team. Valefor gains control over everyone with his power but Victoria is able to escape his control.Shadow 5.10 After the fighting dies down, the Therapy Team approaches Beast of Burden in seek of a truce, but he rejects the offer, irritating Damsel.Beast of Burden wheeled on her, finger pointing. “Not your choice.” “Democratically?” Sidepiece asked. “I think most of us want the help, Bob.” “This isn’t a democracy,” Beast of Burden said. “This is a fucking tyranny. You signed on for it, and you agreed I’m leader because I’m good for the business and track record. You also agreed that if the crown is moving to another head, it’s going to do so outside of jobs. Leaders can’t be second guessed on the field.” - Shadow 5.10 He backhands Damsel, who retaliates by blowing a hole in his midsection, leaving him to die. After some discussion with Victoria, Damsel turns herself into the Patrol Group.Shadow 5.11 After run-ins with numerous other Fallen capes, the team locates Mama Mathers, just as the Fallen play their final card, the hostages. With assistance from March, they manage to take captive Mama Mathers and Valefor, freeing the hostages from their torture, and the Fallen seem to stand down; however, the fighting soon resumes, and the Speedrunners reveal themselves to be working with the Fallen and retrieve Mama Mathers.Shadow 5.12 In the ensuing chaos, Rain kills Snag.Interlude 5y II Looksee is told to find TattletalePitch 6.2, but ends up rendering the Thinker incommunicado for a length of time.Pitch 6.8. The Fallen continue to get beaten down by all sides of the battle. Eventually, after being chased into the woods, a bearded man approaches Victoria with Erin as a hostage, offering to trade Erin for Rain and call back the Crowleys. During negotiations, one of Looksee's devices falls from the sky, crushing the man's hand, and revealing that Mama Mathers was present the entire time. As soon as Mama is knocked out, hallucinations stop, and the rest of the group is quickly taken care of.Pitch 6.3 As the battle dies down, Cradle tries to get his revenge on Rain, but Victoria and her team interfere, rescuing Rain and negotiating with Tattletale about handling Cradle.Pitch 6.5 The team regroups with the other Heroes toting an unconscious Mama Mathers, while the remaining members of The Fallen retreat and head toward The City.Pitch 6.6 Aftermath The Fallen retreat and head for the City; Tattletale informs Victoria's team about their destination, but Victoria fails to gain support from other patrol groups in the area. She does gain the help of other hero groups to lead an attack within the City.Pitch 6.9 The Crowleys carry out a terrorist attack that causes widespread devastation, expanding the portals and presumably trapping key members of the Wardens, including Chevalier, Valkyrie, Riley, and Jessica Yamada. Rain and Ashley turn themselves in, are charged with murder, and proceed to attend court hearings.Torch 7.2 Ashley and Rain turning themselves in signaled the potential falling apart of the yet-unnamed hero team; though Kenzie wanted to continue the team and was willing to ignore their actions, Rain and Ashley wanted to cooperate with the authorities, a choice which Sveta backed up.“Yeah,” Sveta said. “Not us as a group. We’d be peripheral, coordinating. We all know people. We can do the right thing here, all of us working together. That’s what I want most- for this to have been a good thing.” “You say that like it’s already over,” Kenzie said. “This part of it’s almost over,” Ashley said. “No,” Kenzie said. “Nuh uh.” - Excerpt from Pitch 6.7 With the loss of Ashley, Rain, and Jessica Yamada, Victoria expressed concern for the team, and took it upon herself to look out for its members.I don’t know how I’m going to help these guys, Jessica. I found myself actually hesitating before approaching Sveta, Tristan and Chris. The group had lost two of its members and its mentor in a matter of nine days. Kenzie was missing, I noted. She was always early, barring extraordinary event. Worrying, when she was first or tied for first place among those I was most concerned about- she had just lost her friend, or whatever it was that Ashley was to her. Hard to pin down. That was the first half of it. The second half was the underlying threat within this group that Jessica had been so concerned about. What do I even do? - Excerpt from Torch 7.5 The battle also exposed the presence of two Fallen converts within Advance Guard, namely Scapegoat and another cape, who died in the battle.“It always is. What happened, Scapegoat?” I asked. I used flight to stead myself as I dropped low. “I don’t know,” he said. “He went Fallen,” someone supplied. “He’s not the only one,” Mayday said. “We had one other, who died in the scrap. A lot of people were looking for answers after the end of the world, and the Fallen were promising them.” Scapegoat shrugged. Reach, as Tattletale had put it. For the Undersiders, the situation with Cradle caused some minor conflict within the team, with Parian and Foil uncomfortable with what Tattletale had allowed to happen, apparently having underestimated how far the cluster was willing to go for revenge.“Tattletale,” Parian said. “We think you should make amends here.” Tattletale’s eyes roved over our group. She fixed them on Rain. She knew. She knew what we came to say. That Rain had come to the conclusion he had. “Amends,” she said. “I’ll point you at the Fallen. You don’t have to give me Cradle. If I really need him, I’ll discuss it with you and get permission first.” - Excerpt from Pitch 6.8 Site Navigation Category:Fights Category:Events